minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angels of Death
The Angels of Death are some of the darkest heretics known to most. They seek the elimination of control. Their object is to free the people from crime and lowly debts, in any way possible. Their ranks are formed of the darkest warriors and the most powerful Death Mages. Fools who wish to find their secrets end up dead, or worse: lost to the legions of the Angels of Death. History The Hunt for the Inner Circle During a period of time known as the Hunt for the Inner Circle, the Angels of Death hunted for one of the most powerful people known to men, Linkmiss, a powerful crime lord who controlled Eastern cities from within the shadows. Though many facades were put up, they knew the truth: all the mayors, governors, politicians, leaders, helpers, etc. had strings attached, and Linkmiss was the puppetmaster. On a frosty day, they began the hunt for Linkmiss and his advisors. They first looked within the places of Order, where crime often hides best. They disguised themselves as priests or guards, and through many missions and infiltrations, they found the first link. High Priest Akhailmas was in league with a Crime Warrior known as Jirio Clar. They arranged a false meeting, and trapped the two in place. Akhailmas was killed, but Jirio Clar they forced to speak using the ancient art of Forbidden Spells. Jirio spoke of another Crime Warrior. He would only give the name "Worm", and he appeared to be bound by powerful magic to secrecy. Having their information, they killed Jirio and left the bodies as they were. The Angels of Death were then on the hunt for this "Worm". Though portrayed as a powerful Crime Warrior, the Angels of Death knew that the Worm was actually an advisor of Linkmiss. The cities of Order knew not of this man, or so they said. Through black-markets and bars, the Angels gathered the information they needed. It was late spring when the Angels were surrounded and attacked by the Worm's cronies. The Worm had gotten wind of their search, and was attempting to snuff them out. He underestimated their strength, however, and the Angels defeated their assailers unharmed. It was deadly coincidence that they left alive one who knew the Worm's name and location. He was Cole Righam, the widely-known blacksmith referred to in awed whispers as Cole Iron-hand. But he had another name: Himaras Clar, Crime Warrior. His hut in the valley knew nothing but peace until he was attacked from all sides in the midst of his meeting with Pullin Grauden. It was the luck of the Angels that this Pullin Grauden was another advisor to Linkmiss. Though Himaras Clar was slain, Grauden was left alive. They struck a deal: if he were to reveal to them the location of Linkmiss, he would find himself with a new name, a new face, and a new life in the Northland, all traces of his past life forgotten. He told them what they wished to know, and he remembered nothing of the following moments when he woke up in a brand-new bed five thousand miles away, freed of the trap that was crime. The Angels of Death attacked Linkmiss's hideout full-force. His remaining soldiers and advisors had no chance against their powerful Forbidden Magic. Linkmiss, though making a desperate bid for freedom in a secret minecart track, was killed by the Angels of Death. His demise launched a reign of anarchy in cities known as the Crime War. Crime War: The Crime War was a large war against many gangs and guilds were city's became into chaos and that no king could stop. However the Angels of Death planned this all alone, now they could remove false kings and put down a new kings. they would fight against the Pale Wardens a order of Holy Warriors who once battled along the Crusaders before the 3rd Crusade. now the Pale Wardens are trying to restore order and trying to stop the Angels of Death. the Angels of Death attacked the Pale Wardens however the Pale Wardens skill in Combat was much more powerful then of a Angels of Death, so taking down a Pale Warden is nearly impossible without using magic to protect yourself. however thinking at first the Angels of Death charge into combat but was purged rather quickly. so the Dark Mage told a Angel of Death that he would be able to give him the powers to destroy a Pale Warden however it would come with a cost. they all payed the cost, there skin turning to a dark grey with red but been giving the power to purge anyone who stands within there way. Now the Angels of Death were able to remove the Scum called the Pale Wardens, by one by one they purged the Pale Wardens. Forcing the Pale Wardens to leave the city and find a place to be safe form the Angels of Death. Now the Angels of Death could destroy the False and remove the scum of the world, they destroyed city's and purged kings and queens, making citys fall one by one. the Crusaders stepped in to stop them. The Crusades: The Crusades were bloody for the Angels of Death, they took part in may crusades against the Crusaders, they even took part in the Iron Crusade. the Crusades are covered in Shadow so not much is known about the crusades and what as happened. Medusa War: The Medusa War was started by the Pale Wardens to destroy the Angels of Death, the war was indeed a bloody and feared war known in history. The Pale Wardens lead a huge hunt against the Angels of Death, to found the ones who kill kings and murder children of kings. they found them in the City of Erebus, a nice and rice city, however controlled by elves. meaning humans were not allowed to enter, since the Angels of Death were powerful they were allowed to enter. so the Pale Wardens did what no Holy Order would do, they raided the city and destroyed nearly everything to stop the Angels of Death, killing even children if they got in there way, however lie's have filled the Pale Wardens, there was no Angels of Death there, they destroyed a in tire city and burned everyone to ash, they started a war. against elves, however the Angels of Death were going to take part in the war, the next 10 years was unless bloodshed and death. city's were purged, kings were killed. when the war ended the Pale Wardens fall to darkness and became the Bleak Crusaders. a evil and dark order. Deal Making: The Bleak Crusaders were going to lead there entire army against the Angels of Death, and there hidden kingdom of Sir'hax, they were marching forward to slay the Victor Gothic Morris, the Champion of Lies, but instead Victor came to them and offered the Bleak Crusaders a gift, the gift of controllable rage. this gift that victor offered was to priceless to hand down, they accepted his gift but to accept they accept that they would never be able to destroy the kingdom of Sir'hax. Roles of the Angels of Death Death: '''the role death, means you are the leader of the Angels of Death, currently the Death of the Angels of Death is Victor Gothic Morris, The Champion of lies. '''Dark Mage: A dark mage is very important to the Angels of Death, they make the Angels of Death more powerful then ever. Notable Angels of Death Victor Gothic Morris: Victor is unknown but is known to lead the feared Angels of Death. Lupen Mace: A Warrior of the Angels of Death Graven Ver: A Warrior of the Angels of Death Verken Link: A Assassin of the Angels of Death Merrus Coden: A Assassin of the Angels of Death Raven Grimhallow: A Dark Mage of the Angels of Death Vellma Death-Hand: A Dark Mage of the Angels of Death Codex Black-Fist: A Dark Mage of the Angels of Death Category:Inquisitors Court Category:GOTHICDEATH